1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a data bus amplifier activation method for the semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device that requires activating a data bus amplifier after the activation of a column select line and a method of activating a data bus amplifier in such a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent semiconductor technology has developed high-speed, high-integrated semiconductor memories such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). Among them, synchronous DRAMs (SDRAMs) operate in synchronization with an external clock signal to improve the operation speed thereof and to realize pipeline operations therein.
Namely, for example, the SDRAMs are required to operate synchronously with 100 MHz or higher clock speeds. This necessarily demands more efficient activation of data bus amplifiers.
Prior art and the problems thereof will be explained later with reference to accompanying drawings.